To be a Brother
by AdamLL
Summary: based around a support convo between Lillina and Oujay. Oujay has lost the reason to fight until a certain blue-haired princess reminds him of what is important.


Author's note: based around the support conversation between Lillina and Oujay. Found support convo at Serenes Forest. All characters belong to Fire Emblem and Intelligent Systems.

To be a Brother

Oujay was sitting in his tent after a long night tossing and turning. All night he had been thinking about why he was in this war and his life up until this point. He was new at this fighting thing and still hadn't gotten used to killing people. He was a new recruit for Ostia and only joined so the war would end and to protect his people. He woke up and thought to himself.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I fighting? I thought I knew why, but I am so lost right now. I just want to be with my parents and brothers. I want to hear their laughter and hung them tightly and tell them how much I love them. I didn't know war would be so tough. They always fantasize it in the stories I hear from the warriors. They were wrong, it is nothing like a fantasy. It is cruel and it doesn't let the deserving or nice people live. Death can take anyone, it does not matter who is worthy. The weak die and the powerful live. All I can do is try to keep getting better and survive._

Just then Wendy came into the tent. "Hello Oujay, I hope I didn't interrupt anything but we need to get packing." Oujay snapped out of his daze. "Yeah thanks Wendy, I will get started." Wendy noticed her friend didn't look his usual. "Is there something wrong?" Oujay couldn't hide his thoughts from Wendy, she always knew when something was up. They had been friends throughout their training together. "I was just thinking about this war and how I've grown." Wendy looked at him not convinced at all. "Ok, but I know you are lying. You looked distraught and I will get you to tell me the truth somehow." Oujey and Wendy laughed as they got their things ready.

As the caravan was moving they encountered enemy soldiers. Oujay was deployed into battle while Wendy was in charge of protecting the supplies with a few other soldiers. During the battle Oujay had a few close calls.

_One wrong move and everything is gone. The way of the sword is a dangerous one, but I have come too far to give up now._

Oujay took down several soldiers and even helped Lillina take down a wyvern rider. After the battle Lillina came up to him. "I recognize you from somewhere. You are from Ostia aren't you? I am terribly sorry I know we have met but I can't remember your name." Oujay grew tense and looked at the ground. "Why… ye..yes Lady Lillina I am from Ostia and my name is Oujay." Lillina chuckled a little "Don't act so nervous Oujay, I just wanted to talk to someone from Ostia. It is kind of strange being around so many people I don't know." Oujay was pretty nervous. She was the princess of Ostia and he was just a commoner. "I'll talk to you Lady Lillina." Lillina smiled "That is good. Well let's see…what should we talk about? Oh I know, tell me about your family and your hometown."

"Ok..umm well my hometown was no different than any other normal town. My family was very poor and I left them to make money. There was almost never enough food to feed us all. I miss my younger brothers very much, I did all of this for them."

Lillina's face saddened a little as she heard Oujay's story. "Oh that is very brave of you. You love your brothers very much. Do you have any sisters?"

"…I have one sister who is a little younger than me, bu.."

Lillina interrupted Oujay "Really!? What is she like? Is she cute? Does she look like you?"

"I was really young, so I don't remember. I can remember holding her hand though, it was so small and delicate. She was so frail…

Lillina had dreamy eyes "That is so sweet Oujay, I always wished I had a little sister. You are so lucky. Well, nice talkin to you."

As Lillina ran away Oujey just stood there thinking. _Oh Lillina, if only you knew how hard it is to talk about her…I believe you are a kind person and you will be a great ruler._

The days went by and battles passed. The battles were taking their toll on him. He felt like after every battle it was a miracle he was alive. To make matters worse whenever he saw Lillina he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. He felt awful for not letting Lillina know about his sister.

Just then Lillina came over to Oujay. "Hey Oujay! We haven't talked in a while. How is your sister doing?" Oujay looked down and muttered "….Umm..I don't know how to tell you." Lillina didn't hear him. "Is she at home or did she come with you to Ostia? If she did I would love to.." Oujay cut her off. "I'm sorry Lillina but.." Oujay looked away not wanting to tell her. "Please tell me Oujay, I would love to meet her."

"She isn't around anymore Lillina." He let out a big breath. Lillina looked disappointed and confused. "What? Why?"

"Like I said earlier, our village was very poor. The men work the fields and the land….so girls have no place… We also didn't have enough room or food for her." He was tearing up talking about it. "When a girl is born into a poor family, we put pretty clothes on her and leave her in a faraway town."

Lillina was speechless. She had such sorrow in her eyes. Oujay knew he couldn't defend what his family did. It was horrible, but a sad truth he must live with. "We were poor and I hold nothing against my family. If we hadn't done it we would have starved.

Lillina was crying now. "I am so sorry Oujay, I didn't know. I didn't know anything. I just…I just kept pressuring you…I..I."

Oujay comforted Lillina. "It is ok Lady Lillina. Please don't cry. I am fine."

She broke the embrace, sobbing now. "No! Everything is not fine. I am just an ignorant princess who doesn't even know how her people are suffering. I will no longer be that girl. I don't know how to run a country, but I will learn. Ostia will be a place where families will no longer suffer and children will always have a home and be happy! That is my vow."

"Oh Lady Lillina, thank you for your kindness. I believe you will make a great ruler for Ostia."

Lillina looked into Oujay eyes and saw someone who could be a lifelong friend. "Thank you so much for your kind words Oujay, but it is you who has changed me."

"I know my sister, wherever she is, would have loved to have met you. I know I have."

_I know now why I am fighting. It took a little help from a new found friend, but I realize why I am fighting. Although it may seem like this war is hopeless or pointless, it isn't. We are fighting for a better tomorrow and for the families back home. I love my brothers and I fight for them. They will give me the strength to win and survive. To my sister. After this war and after my family has enough money to live well, I will find you._


End file.
